<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>橫雛橫：食與慾 by shadowjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441780">橫雛橫：食與慾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo'>shadowjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>蛋糕叉子設定。</p><p>如果沒有愛，一切都是本能。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>橫雛橫：食與慾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>逐漸食之無味，一開始以為是店家調味淡了點，後來連他最喜歡的烤雞肉串都嚐不出味道。食物在口腔裡化開的美妙滋味再也體驗不到了，人生中最大的樂趣少了一樣，橫山有點沮喪，畢竟他在ヒルナンデス的食評可是他的賣點。</p><p>現在只能從口感下手，或是靠著過去經驗模糊的描述，不是經由味蕾刺激反射的反應，看起來是不是很虛偽？他擔心由他守護的星期四防線，會在這莫名其妙、醫生也檢查不出原因的病中崩潰。</p><p>啊啊。</p><p>他不是很想嘆氣，但鬱結在胸腔的一口氣需要排解。攤在休息室沙發上望著天花板，膝上是看了一半的美食雜誌，失去味覺，只能從文字學習如何將食物表達的很美味了。</p><p>成員陸續進入休息室，共同空間充滿各種氣味，忽然間他聞到一股香甜的氣味，雖然他對甜食沒有特別愛好，最近不管吃什麼都味同嚼蠟，連帶降低吃的慾望，但這股芬芳的甜味意外的挑起食欲，讓他不由得想試試這道勾起饞意的甜點能否滿足味蕾。</p><p>起身在休息室裡閒晃尋找味道來源，最後確認香氣是從自家下垂眼團員附近傳來的。</p><p>「……ヒナ。」</p><p>躊躇半天還是開口了，他不知道這位討厭甜食的團員什麼時候開始改變了習慣。</p><p>「你買了蛋糕嗎？」</p><p>村上從台本中抬頭，不管是現在站在他旁邊的橫山，還是對方主動找他說話這件事，甚至是搭話的內容都讓他訝異，被眾人稱讚的高速理解能力此時有點卡機，愣了幾秒才做出很爛的回應：「……沒有啊。」</p><p>句點別人不是他的風格，他有點惱，眼前的橫山卻沒有離開的意思，微微漲紅臉，猶猶豫豫地再度開口：「沒有聞到很香的味道嗎？」</p><p>「什麼味道？」</p><p>「甜甜的，好像蛋糕。」</p><p>村上轉動頭部四處嗅聞的模樣像囓齒類小動物，橫山在他移動時感到一陣甜味傳來。</p><p>「沒聞到什麼味道啊。」</p><p>確認完的村上用疑惑的表情仰望，一向讓橫山無法招架的眼睛此時沒能抵擋他求知的慾望，輕聲說句失禮了便靠近村上肩膀。</p><p>好香。</p><p>撲鼻香氣是有史以來聞到最好聞的味道，牽動著飢餓感的神經，橫山嚥了一口口水。</p><p>村上不明白橫山靠近他後突然站直身體滿臉打擊的回座是什麼意思，擅自開啟莫名其妙的話題又擅自結束，他盯著橫山，想用眼力傳達困惑，但是失魂般的橫山沒有接收到他的電波。</p><p> </p><p>村上聞起來像蛋糕這件事讓橫山陷入混亂。他不懂為什麼失去味覺的自己會覺得村上很可口……可口，不敢相信他用了這個字眼，雖然還沒品嚐過，單是那芬芳的香味就能讓他肯定對方一定很可口。</p><p>近距離體驗過村上的氣味後，每次在工作場合和村上碰面都成為煎熬，飢餓的神經一直在腦內催促著他吃上一口，不管用再多其他食物填滿胃袋都無法滿足。</p><p>最近村上感覺橫山總是在看他，每每他回頭準備讓視線來個完美撞擊時，橫山就會先一步迴避。當他背對身體時，那道直勾勾的、充滿壓迫感的視線重新黏回背上，被鎖定的感覺讓村上苦思自己是不是哪裡得罪橫山。</p><p>這樣的膠著持續好一陣子，某天錄影結束後橫山坐在休息室久久不動，對大家的道別有氣無力的回應，村上收拾好，休息室只剩下他和橫山，走前無意識的看了沙發上的橫山一眼，沒想到對方第一次回應他的眼神。</p><p>目光爍爍，組在精神萎靡和臉頰削瘦的人身上反而顯得異常，帶著溫度燙進他眼底。</p><p>他在等他。</p><p>橫山狀態不好的模樣，大概是從他反常靠近自己聞了味道那天開始。村上從回憶裡挑揀不出有問題的地方，反覆篩過自己說出來的話，最終結論是自己的回應正常的該像相處了二十年以上的團員。</p><p>看目前樣子問題出在對方身上？</p><p>面對橫山有所求的眼神，村上坐到他的沙發上，中間微妙的隔了半張椅墊的距離。</p><p>「怎麼了？」</p><p>橫山只是舉起馬克杯，示意村上喝一口。</p><p>「這不是你的杯子嗎？」</p><p>橫山只是固執的讓他喝，裡面是平淡無奇的水，沒有什麼特別。</p><p>「好喝嗎？」</p><p>「就是普通的水啊。」</p><p>這個回答讓橫山的小心翼翼變成露骨的絕望，近距離看著對方，才發現他眼窩凹陷的像長期失眠的人，眼下多了好多條疲憊的橫向細紋，半垂的眼簾透出濃濃的失落。</p><p>所有村上接觸過的東西都染上那股神祕的甜味，橫山曾在壓不住的食欲和好奇驅使下，忍不住喝了村上馬克杯裡剩下的水。明明該是無味的白開水，他親眼看著村上從飲水機盛裝，喝起來卻像蜂蜜一樣。</p><p>想知道這種感覺是不是雙向的，於是讓村上也喝了自己喝過的水。</p><p>令人失望的結果。</p><p>想品嚐對方的慾望如影隨形，附骨蝕髓的龐大飢餓感壓得他無法思考，扯斷自己搖搖欲墜理智線的人近在眼前。橫山虛空的漆黑眼珠突然移動了幾分，聚焦到村上臉上。</p><p>厚重瀏海下的目光是隱藏不住的銳利與瘋狂，村上覺得自己像被餓了一週的豺狼盯上的肥美兔子，肉食性動物的眼神俱是飢腸轆轆的貪婪。</p><p>「ヒナ，讓我嚐一下。」</p><p>他沒有聽錯。</p><p>橫山正在輕輕啃咬他的下顎。</p><p>閃避意圖被對方察覺並迅速壓制，修長的手指骨抓住他的肩膀，逃出的一點空間讓落空的橫山只能啃在側邊下巴上。如果沒有躲，那會是一個吻嗎？</p><p>肌膚相觸瞬間，橫山從鼻腔發出一個細微的呻吟，溼潤的唇齒沿著下巴往下啃嚙到脖頸，並且伸出舌頭舔了他。</p><p>村上注意到肩上的手指用力得發白，但他並沒有感覺到疼痛，輕輕顫抖的指骨反而像在極力忍耐什麼。</p><p>他推開橫山，抽離讓對方不情願的低聲哼哼，儘管委屈的眼裡仍寫滿饑渴，這下反而倒像隻沒喝飽奶的小狼崽。</p><p>「你是怎麼了？」</p><p>橫山看起來脾氣很壞的避開他的眼睛，「我吃不出味道，除了你以外。」</p><p>村上試圖理解橫山的話，但只能發出空泛的「蛤？」</p><p>「所有的食物都沒有味道了，但是你聞起來很香，吃起來也很甜。」</p><p>自暴自棄的說出一大段話，村上意識到對方最近在節目上越來越少試吃，和越來越消瘦的身材，並不是又在進行什麼過度嚴苛的減肥，而是失去品嚐美食的能力。</p><p>「看醫生了嗎？」</p><p>「看了，檢查了，沒有原因，任何可以試的方法都試過了。」</p><p>把所有可能的問題一次阻絕，橫山暴躁不能自控的態度，是飽受飢餓長期折磨的結果。</p><p>「我好餓……讓我再吃幾口。」</p><p>村上沒有拒絕再度覆上的橫山，嘴唇被掠奪，唇瓣相接時對方變得比剛才還激動，靈活的舌頭像蛇在口腔裡掃蕩，汲取津液的方式彷彿盛夏遇上雪糕。沒有接吻的感覺，反而真的像要被橫山吃掉一樣。</p><p>結束進食的橫山用舌頭輕輕掃過嘴角──村上一直都覺得這個舉動看起來優雅的像隻貓，雖然表情看起來還不滿足，不過暫時的抵擋食慾倒是夠了。</p><p>對方臉上還有久違的、吃到好吃東西的愉悅感，村上才發現他已經很久沒看見橫山因為美食亮起的雙眸。緩解慾望的人這時才有餘裕找回害羞，眼角微紅閃避他的視線。</p><p>啊。</p><p>微量電流穿過心臟，現在蠢蠢欲動的感覺絕對不是食欲，不過村上可以肯定這份飢渴是被橫山傳染的。</p><p>順從心之所向托住對方下顎，他和彆扭的橫山不一樣，有索求就去實現。拇指揉捻剛接吻完還水潤的下唇，指尖擦過尖銳的下門牙，探向柔軟的口腔內部。</p><p>「不夠吧？再嚐點。」</p><p>橫山眼裡的驚愕化為危險的信號，壓低眉毛神情沉鬱，用猛獸般的表情嘬吮他的手指。以相同熱量的眼神回應，直到對方抖著眼皮敗退，村上微微瞇起眼睛，將手舉高，讓橫山不得不用仰望的姿態親吻他的手指。</p><p>抽出水淋淋的拇指，在對方追討時送上食指，餘下手指搔刮清瘦的臉頰。形狀明顯的手指骨彎曲又伸直，緩慢而優雅如同行進的高腳蜘蛛。</p><p>橫山真的瘦了，刀削般的下顎線條十分迷人，為了追食仰起頸項將脆弱暴露在他面前，這樣的橫山不常見。餓極的人進食方式很純粹，舔吮的模樣專注虔誠，一如千百年來他是唯一信仰。</p><p>直到五根手指被品嚐遍，橫山才依依不捨的離開。</p><p>「好吃嗎？」</p><p>輕輕晃動的頭部和濕潤的睫毛即是羞赧的默認。</p><p>「哪裡好吃？」</p><p>顯可易見的粉紅拓上臉頰，「……嘴巴，很甜。」</p><p>不太肯定這個老實的回答是不是為了換取更多，只是在電光火石間讀懂對方隱而不宣的部分，抓住小辮子的村上踢開旁邊的矮桌，陷進沙發張開大腿，濕漉漉的手指輕點對方下唇後，滑過自己的胸膛，滑過腹肌，充滿暗示意味地拉下褲檔拉鍊。</p><p>宛如雷擊的表情出現在橫山臉上。</p><p>「餓了很久……不是嗎。」</p><p>沙啞的尾音撥弄著在太陽穴突突跳動的忍耐力，橫山不知道自己是比較想揍他還是放棄掙扎服從慾望乾脆地跪下。</p><p>「差勁。」</p><p>只聽見自己在含進去前說了這句。</p><p>原本應該只有男性獨特的腥臊味，可惜他感覺到的是濃郁芬芳的香氣，口裡膨脹的器官是蜂蜜蛋糕的口味。刻板印象與實際體驗兩者衝突過於劇烈，橫山皺緊眉頭閉上眼，想把他正在含男人的性器官這件事趕出腦海。</p><p>當前端開始分泌出前列腺液，便自然地忘記剛剛讓他困擾的事，楓糖清香盈滿鼻腔，珍貴的甜味填飽一直叫囂的飢餓神經。</p><p>沒什麼高明的技巧，純粹的吸吮與舔舐，只是竭誠專一與迷戀的神情讓村上硬得不能再硬。雖然橫山僅僅是展現對食物的執著，但從今以後這份追求只能在自己身上實現，不由得在一記強烈吸吮下全數射給對方。</p><p>橫山退開時表情狼狽，脖頸以上和指尖皮膚全部染紅，由下往上瞪了他一眼。</p><p>村上看著對方起身快速走向門口，自行整理好褲子卻聽見門鎖上的聲音，返回的人扯下皮帶用居高臨下的陰影將他籠罩。</p><p>「感謝照顧，換我來餵飽你吧。」</p><p> </p><p>─ END ─</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>おまけ：</p><p> </p><p>橫山扣住村上的腰將人鎖在自己身上，折騰幾次沒有得到發洩的人流下生理性的淚水。</p><p>「別浪費了。」</p><p>輕柔吻去那些甘甜的液體，動作卻十分粗暴，彷彿要讓騎在身上的人為他奉獻更多。吻著吻著加入啃咬的橫山十分滿意，他找到了同時滿足食慾和性慾的方法。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>